


Late night walks

by Nickerdoodle



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute, Depression, Dogs, Late at Night, M/M, References to Depression, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickerdoodle/pseuds/Nickerdoodle
Summary: Georges dog finds Alex and brings them together. I'm still working on a title and stuff lol but here-
Relationships: George Andrew/Alex Elmslie
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

George's cold, nearly numb fingers were wrapped around the worn, leather lead. On the end of this lead was a scruffy, yet beautiful, midnight black labrador puppy, excited and enthralled by the fresh winter-evening air. George giggled slightly as the pup tugged him along the quiet street, sniffing at all the crevices the street held, as if he was trying to discover unknown secrets in the depths of the concrete cracks. The shiny metal name tag on the dog's tartan (courtesy of Lewis, of course) collar proudly stated he was called Max, with George's phone number and address engraved onto the other side.

Being only 12 weeks old, Max had not yet experienced the world enough to become bored of exploring, and George found it endearing how he inspected every leaf and pebble with such interest and carefullness. While he was undoubtedly still growing into his massive set of paws, his infant clumsiness faded when he was trying to gently examine his surroundings.  
The street lamps bounced off the puppy's pitch black coat, emphasising the comforting softness of the fine hairs.  
It was around 10pm, and the only reason George had come out so late was to get his mind of the fact he was so lonely. His depression had been gnawing at him worse than usual lately, and he'd been wanting a dog for a while. However he wasn't 100% sure until he realised it could be beneficial to have an animal on his life, as a way of helping him get up in the morning, and to give himself a loving companion. While Max has made him incredibly happy, cuddling up to him when he felt down and making him feel loved and especially needed, he couldn't make conversation or share jokes with him. However, they would be okay. They were a family now. And George sure did love Max. 

Suddenly halting, he gazed up at George with his heartwarming, cerulean eyes that reflected partiality and warmth. Letting out another chuckle, his owner realised his dog had picked up a stick, holding it tamely in between his sharp puppy teeth. Then, he dropped it at George's feet, and ran off yet again. Shaking his head, yet feeling a pang of love in his chest from the act, he was then promptly pulled onto his knees as he struggled with the lead. 

Fumbling with the leather, and proceeding to let it slip out of his grasp, the young man fell into the concrete Max was so interested in a mere few moments ago. It's fair to say that George examined the ground with a tad more force than Max's gentleness. The autumnal leaves that layed dead in a surprisingly peaceful way on the damp stone moderately padded his trip, his hands curling around them in an attempt to get up. However, he had no time to dwell on this, he had to catch his little escapee. Grimacing slightly at the sharp stinging residing in both knees, no doubt the result of the fall, George limped rapidly (sort of) down the road. After catching a glimpse at the trailing lead fly around the corner ahead, he chased after it, quickening his pace. 

Subsequently whirling around the pavement, the wind blew his hair out of his eyes and then let it settle in a dishevelled bundle on top of his head. The image of a young man, who must have been around his age, was holding Max viligently in his arms, fussing him jubilously and keeping a grip on his lead. 

Letting out a sigh of relief he didn't even realise he was holding in, George rushed over to the other (and quite good looking, even if it was from a distance, he must say) man with a spring in his step.  
"Hi! Is this your pup?" questioned the mystery man, good-naturedly.  
"Yeah, he is. Thanks for much for catching him, I was so worried he was gone forever and that I'd failed as a dog parent not even 15 weeks in." George replied, sheepishness dripping throughout his thankful tone despite himself.  
"No worries, mate, he's a cute little guy. What's his name?"  
"His name is Max, and I agree, he is the goodest of boys and I should really be doing a better job of protecting him. Sorry for this, I hope we didn't interuppt anything important." George answered, anxiety creeping into his thoughts, deeply concerned he had somehow horribly inconvenienced this stranger.  
"No, not at all mate," passing the enraptured puppy back to his owner, where it expeditiously placed a slobbery kiss on George's cheek, "I was just out on a walk. Excerise an' all that. My name's Alex by the way."  
"I'm George. And it's nice to meet you, Alex. This is going to sound really rude and that's not my intention at all, but I tripped pretty hard back there and I really want to stop the blood from dripping any further down my knees" explained George, feeling like he owed Alex an explanation of why he wanted to end the conversation and go home, even if this was the first time in months he'd actually had words with another human.  
"Ouch, that sounds like it's painful. Do you... Do you want me to carry Max back to... Where you live? Then maybe you can get back faster and sort your knees out." Alex asked with a tinge of awkwardness, but eyeing the puppy that had crashed and was now soundly asleep in George's arms.  
" I think that would be nice. Thank you, mate. Only if you want to though, I mean I'm not a creepy pysco murderer or anything, but I know it's not everyday you go into a stranger's house and all that, so don't feel like you owe me or anything, I'll be fine on my own and-"  
Alex interrupted him softly by placing a hand on his shoulder.  
"It's okay, George. I want to help you out. You really worry too much, and I've only known you 5 minutes! Take it easy, mate."  
George's cheeks had grown to wear a slight pink flush, subtlety painting his love for this man all over his face. 

Alex looked great, to put it simply, standing a few centimeters taller than himself. The way the harsh street lamp forced each curve of his face to come alive, the cold-induced rosy face essentially shimmering against the stark contrast between the pitch black sky. The way the small smile immediately put George at ease, and the way his nails had chipped pink nail polish on, the old, rainbow-stringed hoodie that fit him perfectly. He was the epitome of perfection. 

Snapping himself out of his trance, George nodded and transferred the sleepy puppy back to Alex. 

They began the walk back, with George leading the way to his apartment and Alex following his directions.  
What the shorter man didn't know was the the man carrying Max had found the dog's tag discarded on the floor, presumably it had broken away after his escape, while George was gawking at him. 

And he had pocketed it after seeing the number on the back.


	2. Chapter 2

The pain had really started to set in now it was all George had to focus on. Feeling rather like he was in primary school again, slouching off after he had tripped at school, and finding a dinner lady to help clean him up. Or maybe he just compared it to that situation because he found a strange sort of comfort around this stranger he'd only met that night.

The two men carried on walking along the path; George giving directions now and then, Alex holding Max close to his chest, occasionally stroking the pup. Not much conversation was made, however the shared silence felt like a secret your childhood best friend whispered in your ear. The feeling of being included, part of something special, sworn to secrecy and an almost selfish desire to keep it between you two only. It wasn't one of those uncomfortable quiet moments, where the lack of words hung tensely in the air like a thick layer of suffocating fog, it was a congenial peace, evoking pleasant nothingness. Even George's normally racing thoughts had slowed down, giving him time to truly take in this bizarre twist in his evening.

After a while, they reached George's apartment block. Making speedy work of jumping into the lift and ensuring Max didn't stir any, finally the smaller man was retrieving his key from his pocket and leading Alex into his cozy home.  
"Its not much, but I quite like it."  
Now it was Alex's turn to stare. Everything about this apartment seemed like it was a perfect reflection of the man he had met earlier. The slightly worn sofa's, home to the fluffy, woollen blankets draped across the backs of them, echoed the epitome of comfort, and the rather large collection of candles greeted him with a pleasant smell.  
There was a medium sized wooden coffee table settled on a black rug, with a wobbly stripe of cobalt resin layed down the middle. Discarded on top was an old mug and an xbox controller, presumably for the console that was sat underneath the large TV screen.

"This is fantastic, George..."

After cautiously laying down Max on one of the sofa cushions, Alex went over to where George had rolled up his jeans, inspecting his knees.   
"Here, sit down, mate, that looks very sore. Do you have a first aid kit or something?" Nodding and pointing to a cabinet in the corner of the slick, aesthetic kitchen, George hopped onto a countertop. Finding the kit without any delay, Alex sauntered back over to the other man and placed it next to where George was sitting.   
Getting a good view of the extent of the damage, Alex winced. A good few layers of skin had been ripped clean off, and crimson rivers had clotted up the area surrounding the wound. It was still oozing lazily, considerably slower than the time of the injury, but nonetheless bleeding still. Removing an anti-septic wipe from it's packet and warning George about the unavoidable sting, he lovingly cleaned away the excess fluid and dirt. Repeating the same on the other knee, and making sure to congratulate the man sitting opposite him on not screaming down the building from the urticate of the cloth, resulting in a resounding blush from the smaller lad.   
"Ok, Georgie, I'm going to bandage you up now." Alex assuredly said.   
Now that everything was clean, hopped down and Alex took a step back. 

The taller checked his phone. 23:45. Crikey. How had it been that long already?  
"Hey George mate, I should probably be getting off now I guess, its nearly midnight." he admitted in a low voice.  
"Of course. It's a lot later than I realised actually. I guess I'll... I guess I'll see you around maybe?" George replied, slightly abashed.   
"Yeah, um, I live one apartment block over, maybe we will cross paths again. Its been really nice talking to you, mate, you seem like a good person. I hope you have a lovely rest of your night..."  
Trying not to look too deflated, George said his goodbyes, let Alex pat Max on the head and boop his nose, and showed him back out to the door.   
Just before he was about to shut it, however, Alex turned back around and gave George a quick hug. It was over before the latter even realised it had been initiated, but it was so strange to be touched like that, after being so starved of it for so long. Maybe Alex could sense that, and that's what compelled him to do it, but it was very much appreciated. George had to fight against all his desires to pull the man back into his arms and hug once more, instead blushing prominently. Giving him a final, knowing, smile that George would no doubtedly continue to dissect the meaning of late into the early morning hours, Alex turned again on his heels and strode away. 

Cursing himself for not asking for the man's number, or something to stay in contact with him, George shut the door gently.   
Before the self-deprecating thoughts could seep too far into his head, he felt his phone vibrate against his leg. No one ever texted George? Who could this be? 

Vaguely wondering who wanted to contact him this late at night, he pulled out his mobile and looked at the lock screen.   
*2 unread messages from an unknown number*

How odd. Unlocking his phone properly, he hastily opened the enigmatic messages.   
One was a picture, of a familiar looking tag. The other was a message, sent underneath the picture, reading:  
*hi george. its alex here. i found this tag, I believe it belongs to max. i got your number off the back. want to come over to mine and pick it up tomorrow? x*

A grin had crept onto the man's face. Of course Alex did that. Or at least, if what he has figured out is true, that was intentional on Alex's part. What a clever git. 

Smiling more than he had in years, he sent back a message.   
*I'll be free tomorrow. Do you want to send me your address? And thanks for letting me know, I'm glad you found it. Let me know what time is good for you too. :D*

The ominous three dots appeared and disappeared, only to reappear again. This happened a few times until it seemed Alex was satisfied with what he said, and a new message came through. 

*i live in the red apartment block next to yours, floor 7, number 347. any time is great for me, not doing much important at all tomorrow. bring max too? x*

*Noted. Also sure, if you're okay with that. It's getting really late now Alex, you should go to sleep. Thanks for everything today. See you tomorrow :))*

*goodnight george. sleep well. dont let the bedbugs bite and all that. see you tomorrow! x*

And with that George collapsed onto his bed, not even bothering to remove his jeans that were still rolled up to his knees, or his black hoodie. Max was curled up next to him without further ado, and the man started to drift into a comfortable slumber. With the promise of seeing Alex again, and perhaps even the potential of a new friend, a new person, in his life, a sleepy, coy grin ghosted his face, lightening up the load in his head for the first time in a while. Maybe today wasn't so bad, after all

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to add another few chapters to this at some point soon!


End file.
